


take you down another level

by suhours



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Choking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mafia AU, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhours/pseuds/suhours
Summary: junmyeon meets chanyeol's boss for the first time.





	take you down another level

Junmyeon is standing in front of the door at the very end of this huge mansion’s basement. Up until now, he was not allowed to enter this room, leave alone this building's entire down below area. He licks his lips nervously, trembling fingers fumbling with the ribbon in front of the collar he wears around his neck.

This morning, Chanyeol had asked Junmyeon to dress up, told him that he has to look extra pretty today since he’s about to meet Chanyeol’s boss.

Taking a deep breath, Junmyeon finally brings himself to wrap his hand around the door knob, turning it to the side until he hears a soft click. He pushes carefully, stepping forward.

With the door still slightly ajar, Junmyeon takes a first peek inside. The room is dimly lit, and he immediately finds Chanyeol sitting on a large wooden office desk. His first instinct is to walk straight towards him, but he stops in his track when he notices someone staring intensely at him.

You may enter, love, don't be shy."

Junmyeon turns his head to see a man with sharp, feline eyes staring right back at him. He sits with a distance across from Chanyeol, on a decorative chair looking more expensive than Junmyeon's own life.  


The man exudes nothing but raw power, and it makes Junmyeon's blood freeze. He finds himself unable to move, unable to avert his gaze.

"Come on, Jun," a familiar low voice suddenly comes up, startling Junmyeon out of his stupor, "it's alright."

Chanyeol is extending his hand to him, beckoning him forward. Junmyeon gladly obeys, feet carrying on further into the centre of this room, towards the desk Chanyeol is sitting on until he can cling to the front of Chanyeol's shirt. Large hands come up to cup his face as Chanyeol places a tender kiss on his forehead.

"So you are Junmyeon," the man across from them speaks up again, "Chanyeol told me quite some things about you."

Chanyeol turns Junmyeon around to make him face the other man at that, whispering to his ear that he should meet his boss properly now. He pushes Junmyeon forward gently and now he has to confront this intimidating person in front of him without the safety of his lover.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asks as he props his elbow on the chair's armrest, letting his head rest in his palm. He lets his piercing stare roam all over Junmyeon, making him feel unpleasantly exposed. Junmyeon nods at the question, too scared to upset him.

"I mean my name, too."

This, Junmyeon doesn't know. The long moment of silence and the way Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the comment seem to indicate that though, which makes the man answer for him shortly after.

"My name is Kim Minseok. I'm the leader of EXO."

Junmyeon gulps at the group's mention. They are infamous all around the underground world of crime and violence, an aspiring gang rising up to be Korea's number one mafia organization.

In Junmyeon's old life, there had been maybe only a fleeting mention of EXO on the news occasionally. He never thought he would one day be dealing with them in person. Just a few months ago, Junmyeon was just a regular college student, only trying to make a living. And it somehow spiralled down from there.

"You probably wonder why you're here. I wanted to meet you in person too, since Chanyeol intends to keep you."

There's another chill running down his spine when Junmyeon hears those words. He feels as though he is being sold like a pet or auctioned off like an object.

"And I want to make sure if you will be loyal to me, as Chanyeol is."

In his current situation, Junmyeon might be nothing more than a mere extension to Chanyeol. He had saved him from a far worse fate, but it doesn't mean Junmyeon is ready to live the life of a criminal. The relationship Junmyeon and Chanyeol try to make work within this world is complicated.

"I don't wanna take from your time more than necessary, so let's get to it, shall we? Undress."

The command takes Junmyeon off-guard, and with wide eyes he looks back at Minseok, only to find that there seems to be no room for compromise.

"Go ahead," Chanyeol coaxes him from behind, "I'm here, too."

To be honest, Junmyeon had been in more dire situations these past few months he came in contact with the mafia world and Chanyeol, but Minseok's aura just radiates pure authority, and it scares him to the bone.

With shaking hands, he starts unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom, but when he's about to take it off Minseok raises a hand, signalling him to stop again.

"Leave it open like that. Continue with your pants."

Trying to focus on his breathing which is threatening to pick up, Junmyeon complies, unzipping the front, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them. There's a low hum of approval coming from Chanyeol in the back when the pretty laced panties are finally revealed. Standing in the middle of the room half-naked like this, Junmyeon can't stop the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

Minseok seems unfazed however, as he only keeps observing with this strict look on his face. "Good. Now go sit on Chanyeol's lap."

This one has Junmyeon taken aback yet again, but by now it's as if he's caught in a trance, just going with the flow and doing what he's being told.

Chanyeol helps him climb on top of the desk while spreading his legs a little, creating space for Junmyeon to sit down on. His hands land on Junmyeon's bony hips, and Junmyeon isn't sure if it's to keep him balanced or to hold him in place.

They sit rather awkwardly like this for a few moments, before Minseok stands up and comes up to them. When he halts right in front of the pair, Junmyeon can't help but notice how the gang leader can't be much taller than himself. Minseok may be short, but he has his way to drive fear into Junmyeon.

Up close, Minseok's cat-like eyes seem to glare deep down into Junmyeon's very soul, sending a shiver as cold as ice all the way through his spine. A hand comes up, holding Junmyeon's chin and tilting up to make sure his and Minseok's gazes stay firmly locked together.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you," Minseok murmurs, "Like a doll. No wonder Chanyeol wants you."

Junmyeon feels Chanyeol's grip on his hips tighten. He can't pinpoint what it is, but when Chanyeol speaks up, it's in a tone he has never heard before, hasn't known his voice was capable of sounding like that: "Hyung."

Minseok's eyes flick over to Chanyeol now, expression impossible for Junmyeon to read, "You can touch him now."

Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice before his hands start roaming all over Junmyeon’s body, leaving burning touches everywhere on his skin. Before Junmyeon can even process what is going on, Chanyeol is already nuzzling his face on his neck, wandering up to the shell of his ear, only to go down back again to his shoulder.

It's not like Chanyeol hasn't touched him like this a thousand times before, but it's the sensation of Minseok and his sharp eyes watching them which is so very unsettling. Junmyeon feels like hiding, but right now there is no way to run from Chanyeol manhandling him like they were the only ones in the room. His breath quickens from the stimulation, and soon he can't hold back the soft sighs escaping from his mouth.

"Let me see him," Minseok demands, and Chanyeol adjusts their position more towards the centre of the desk before tracing his hands underneath Junmyeon's thighs. He tickles the sensitive skin there, going up to grab the back sides of his knees, pulling to push up Junmyeon's ass.

He whimpers, embarrassed to be on full display like this for Minseok to see. The gang leader seems to enjoy the view though, humming while caressing Junmyeon's butt cheeks with a feather-light touch.

"You are quite cute, Junmyeon," Minseok praises, fingers threading dangerously close to his crotch. Before they do however, he goes back down to hook them under the waistband of his panties, slowly removing them. Junmyeon mewls in between Chanyeol's insistent kisses, realizing that he is fully exposed now.

He feels Chanyeol getting hard against his back, and it sends a wave of arousal straight down to his own cock. They're both breathing heavily by now, but Minseok doesn't seem to be bothered in the slightest at how worked up they are.

He walks around the desk to fetch something from the drawer, and when he returns Junmyeon realizes that it's a bottle of lube he's holding in his hand.

"I usually don't do this," Minseok says while idly coating his fingers with slick, "but this one time here is necessary, because I want you to understand, Junmyeon."

Without any warning, he guides his finger to Junmyeon's entrance, circling it to tease the delicate skin around it, eliciting a surprised yelp from Junmyeon.

"If you're Chanyeol's," Minseok continues, "you become mine too." He pushes his finger in at that, as if to drive this fact into Junmyeon along with it.

"That means from now on, you are treated as part of our association." Junmyeon bites his bottom lip to suppress his sobs when Minseok starts thrusting his digit into him, "You will listen to my instructions and obey. And for all your actions, you will have to answer to me."

As Minseok works him open, adding more fingers and spreading them inside of him, Junmyeon feels his self-control slip away by every passing second, soon becoming nothing more than a whimpering mess. He writhes against Chanyeol's firm hold on him, and Chanyeol's soothing kisses and comforting whispers do little to calm his racing heartbeat.

"Do you understand this, Junmyeon?" Minseok asks, curling up his fingers within Junmyeon's walls, luring a broken cry out of him. A slap lands on his ass cheek. "Answer."

"I-I understand," he stutters weakly, surprised that the ability to talk hasn't left him like how he thought it has.

"Good boy." Minseok rewards him by finally pulling his fingers out, but by now Junmyeon is so aroused he just feels empty, needs to come. Chanyeol shifts under him, pulling Junmyeon closer to himself again and making him sit on his lap once more, hardened dick teasingly poking at his butt.

"So if I tell Chanyeol to fuck you now," Minseok leans in close to Junmyeon, unforgiving eyes never failing to fixate him as he raises a hand to cup Junmyeon's face, caressing gently, "will you be a good pretty doll for him and take it?"

Junmyeon is so terrified, in a way he never was before. Not even the experiences he made so far in the underground world have scared him quite like this, under the complete control of EXO’s leader Kim Minseok.

But there is Chanyeol, who saved him from his kidnappers and healed his abused body. Chanyeol who held his hand when Junmyeon found out about his family’s death and their secret ties to the mafia. Chanyeol who gave him a home to stay, a place on the side of his bed to curl up next to him at night when he feels broken and lost.

There is Chanyeol right now with him, lips pressed to the back side of Junmyeon’s ear and fingers tracing affectionate circles on his hip bones.

Junmyeon looks straight into Minseok’s eyes again. He has made his decision, replying with a shaky breath. “Yes.”

Maybe it was just a hallucination, but Junmyeon swears he saw the tiniest hint of a smile at the corner of Minseok’s lips at the answer. The gang leader moves his hand to pat Junmyeon on the head approvingly, directing his gaze to Chanyeol now: “Go ahead.”

Grabbing at his waist, Chanyeol makes Junmyeon lift up his hips so that Chanyeol can line himself up to his entrance. Junmyeon takes a deep breath and Chanyeol lets him before finally lowering him down, impaling him on his cock.

The slide is so painfully slow, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches, spine arching away from Chanyeol’s chest. His hole clenches tightly at the sudden intrusion, and Chanyeol groans because of the delicious grazing on his dick.

Chanyeol lets his forehead rest on Junmyeon’s shoulder as he starts thrusting up into him, bouncing Junmyeon on his lap to find a steady rhythm. Soon he quickens the pace, slamming Junmyeon’s ass down with more force only to meet them with harder snaps of his hips.

Soft moans are falling endlessly from Junmyeon’s open lips, the feeling of Chanyeol filling him up so perfectly knocking every breath of air out of him. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to find and hit that sweet spot which makes Junmyeon see stars.

“It's beautiful to watch you get ruined like this” Minseok remarks, voice ringing in Junmyeon’s ears as though he is miles away. He feels slender fingers loosening his collar, then wrapping around his neck.

“You know we are men of sin, isn’t that right Junmyeon?” Even though it’s really hard to focus right now with Chanyeol fucking him on his lap, Junmyeon thinks it wise to answer and nods.

“So you understand to better not betray us, don’t you?” The pressure of Minseok’s fingers around his throat increases, practically choking him. Junmyeon squirms, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes from the lack of oxygen.

He nods feverishly as panic washes over his entire body. “Good, because if you do, it may be Chanyeol’s hands around your pretty neck.”

Minseok releases his hold on him, and Junmyeon falls forward, gasping desperately for air. Chanyeol gently helps him sit straight up again before kissing and licking at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, as if in apology.

“We can threaten you like that,” Minseok speaks up again, hand now trailing down all the way Junmyeon’s front until he reaches Junmyeon’s hardness, palming it, “or we can offer you more pleasant things.”

A long whine forces its way out of Junmyeon’s mouth when Minseok starts to stroke him, jerking him off at a torturing slow pace. “I know our way of life is frightening. But all you’ve got to do is be a good boy and follow our every order, and everything will come so easy to you.”

With Chanyeol pounding, driving his cock as deep as he possibly can into him, and Minseok’s merciless pumping on his own dick, it is honestly too much, and Junmyeon feels he’s close.

But it is Chanyeol who reaches his climax inside of Junmyeon first with a shuddering groan, his load filling Junmyeon up until it leaks out of his ass. Upon seeing this, Minseok decides to hurry up and make quick work as well, letting Junmyeon come in his palm soon after.

Casually, he brings his stained hand up to Junmyeon’s lips, coaxing him to open up. Junmyeon obeys, taking Minseok’s fingers in, sucking diligently and wiping them clean with his tongue.

“How do you like that, doll? Tasting yourself,” he asks conversationally, amused smile on Minseok’s face now, and Junmyeon is definitely not imagining things.

“What a lovely mess you are,” Minseok continues, but then he searches eye-contact with Chanyeol, “you’re lucky with this pretty one, Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol rests his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder, his weight slumping down on his back. He must be exhausted, too. “I can’t believe you made me do this to him, hyung.”

There’s a soft chuckle coming from Minseok at that, and Junmyeon thinks it’s sort of a miracle. The gang leader’s face looks way younger when he smiles.

“He did pretty well though, behaved like a little angel,” Minseok says, fixing Junmyeon’s bangs falling across his forehead absentmindedly, brushing the sticky strands of hair to their right place, “I don’t think he will cause trouble.”

A look on his million dollar wrist watch and Minseok backs away from them, grabbing his coat and suitcase, about to leave them to their own devices. “I gotta go. Clean this place up and pick up Baekhyun from the airport. Oh, and tell him he should stop being a coward and answer my goddamn calls.”

“It was nice meeting you, Junmyeon. Until next time”, he winks cheekily at them and Junmyeon blushes, not sure how to deal with the gang leader’s unexpected amicability.

When the door clicks shut and Chanyeol and Junmyeon are finally alone in the room, Junmyeon feels safe to let out a shuddering sob, and Chanyeol is quick to wrap his arms around him in worry.

“What is it?”

“I’m so scared of him, Chanyeol-hyung!”

“I’m sorry he was being so rough, boss is actually really nice when you get to know him.”

“You better keep me safe, I stayed because I love you, jerk!

“Yeah, yeah, me too…”


End file.
